We are Robin Hood
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: My musings as to what could happen in eps. 2:13. Spoilers if you havent already read them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Spoilers for 2:13 so if you haven't read the spoilers and don't want to know don't read. I've been thinking a lot about what the ultimate tragedy in the season finale will be and came up with this worst case scenerio. There are 3 more parts I will post if anyone is interested.

The gang arrived in the Holy Land not to long after Gisbourne and Vaysey had. Robin was looking out at the desert landscape when Much walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Never thought we'd be back here."

"Hopefully we won't be here long this time, Much."

Marian who had come back to the forest after being unmasked by Guy walked up and took Robin's hand. He smiled at her.

"After this if over we can be together."

She smiled back at him and kissed him. "Yes, finally."

"Come on my gang we have a king to save."

The gang found a small hut to spend the night. They had scouted out the situation and were now trying to think of the easiest way to get to the king.

Will spoke what everyone was thinking. "The king is already surrounded by black knights. How are we going to get past all of them? There are six of us."

Robin looked around at everyone. "It won't be easy but we will do it. If we don't England is lost"

John spoke. "We go for everyone."

Marian listened to the planning quietly. Will was right if they went they would all die but maybe there was an easier way. If they could get rid of the sheriff Shar Mat would fall apart. No more blood would have to be shed.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian waited until everyone was soundly asleep before slipping out of the hut. It took some doing to find Gisbourne and once she had nervousness nearly overwhelmed her. She had come this far though no sense turning back now.

She cautiously lifted the flap of the tent and stepped inside. She instantly found a dagger pressed to her chin the same one he had stabbed her with before. "Guy please I've only come to talk. I have a proposition for you."

Guy looked at her for a moment clearly torn as to whether he should believe her. Finally he nodded and ordered Allan outside. He walked to the other side of the tent and eyed her coldly. "Well, Marian, I'm waiting. Let's hear this offer of yours."

She swallowed nervously before stepping over to him and placing a hand on his arm. "Guy, I know there is a good man inside you. I'm asking you to be that man. Do what you know is right. Kill Vaysey."

"And if I do?"

"You will have all you desire. I'm sure the king would forgive your wrongs."

He lifted her chin up forcing her to meet his gaze. "All I desire?"

"Yes, I will marry you if you do this."

His features softened and he looked as if he would agree. Then his face changed to one of absolute hate and she stepped back only to have him grab her throat and pull her back.

"You may have made a fool of me in the past but no more. I know what type of woman you are and why you are doing this. To save your precious Hood. Noone can save him. His is a lost cause."

"I do not care about Hood."

He released her only to backhand her causing her to fall to the floor. "I have seen you together." He reached and pulled her and Robin's ring out of her tunic. "The only one you want to marry is him."

"No. Guy I have been wrong. You are the one I want not him. Please."

"Your lies won't save you this time." He raised his sword ready to plunge in into her.

Allan who had been listening outside ran in and jumped Guy. There came a time when every man had to make a choice. He had been a coward long enough.

Allan was quickly knocked across the room by Guy. He hit his head on a small table temporarily knocking him out.

Guy barely spared him a glance before stalking back over to Marian to who had managed to get up. "I will deal with your would be hero later."

Marian pulled the dagger from her belt and tried to maneuver past Guy but he blocked every attempt. He laughed at her. "You expect to defeat me with a little dagger."

She managed to fight and dodge his blows for a while but soon he had struck her fighting arm causing her to drop the dagger. She made a dash for it but was pulled back around and Gisbourne quickly plunged his sword through her heart.

"Hurts doesn't it? That's how I felt every time you rejected me."

Allan stirred from across the room and saw Marian crumpled on the floor. "MARIAN!!" He grabbed his sword and lunged at Gisbourne. Allan wasn't nearly as skilled a fighter as Guy and soon Guy had cut a gash in Allan's left arm. Allan was knocked to the ground and waited for the blow that would end his life.

He looked up and saw Gisbourne's eyes go wide and then he collapsed next to Allan Marian's knife protruding from his back.

Allan crawled over to Marian. "You're one tough woman you know that?"

"Thanks for trying to save me. I guess this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Robin always said you were too stubborn for your own good."

"He may have been right. Take me to him."

Allan nodded. After wrapping a cloth tightly around her chest to slow the bleeding he picked her up following her directions to the gang's hut.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the hut the gang was roused from sleep by Allan's calls for Robin. Robin grabbed his sword and walked outside to see Allan carrying a barely conscious and bleeding Marian. He naturally assumed the worst but waited until Allan had laid her down before jumping him holding his sword to Allan's throat.

"What have you done to her?"

"I didn't do anything. I almost got killed trying to save her. She tried to get Guy to kill the sheriff and he didn't like the idea obviously."

Marian opened her eyes her voice barely a whisper. "He did try to save me. He's not bad he just made a mistake."

Robin walked over to her collapsing on his knees beside her tears already rolling down his face. "Why do this?"

She reached up caressing his cheek. "I thought it would be a safer way."

"You never listen to me."

She smirked slightly at him. "Well where would be the fun in that."

He grabbed her hand. It was already getting cold. "Marian, please don't leave me. I can't live without you."

"You must for England. Promise me."

Robin nodded. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were going to save the king, defeat the sheriff and get married, have children, live happily ever after."

Her breathing was getting shallower and it was becoming increasingly difficult to speak. "Things have never gone the way we wanted have they? I don't regret a thing, Robin. I love you. I always have."

"I love you too, Marian." He leaned down to kiss her as he did visions of the life they were to have floated through his head. He felt the life go out of her. He pulled back shaking her. "Marian, please come back."

He turned to Djaq with pleading eyes "Djaq save her."

Djaq shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Robin. There's nothing anyone can do."

The gang watched as their leader collapsed sobbing over the body of the woman he loved. They each cried for this special woman. Finally Much dragged Robin away from her.

Later after they had buried Marian's body in the sand they sat around the campfire in silence. Will reluctantly broke the silence.

"What now Robin?"

Robin fingered the ring in his pocket. "We go ahead as planned for Marian."

Allan spoke up. "Robin, I'm really sorry for what I done. If you'll have me I want back in."

Robin looked Allan in the eyes across the fire. "You realize the likelihood for success is small."

"Yeah well. I'd be doing something good with my life for once."

"Alright then tomorrow we fight for England."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **This concludes my foray into speculation. I tried to do the worst possible thing so I would be prepared for it. I abolutely refuse to even think about the possibility of Marian ending up with Guy.

The next day they all stood outside the King's camp all thinking the same thing after seeing the amount of soldiers they would be facing.

Allan spoke was on everyone's minds. "I'm not being funny but I don't think we're going to make it out of this one alive."

Robin spoke honestly. "Probably not but we'd be making a stand for justice. If you're not willing to die for what's right what will you die for?" He looked around at all of them the people who had become his family. "None of you have to come. This is my fight."

Much put his arm around Robin. "No it's our fight. We are Robin Hood remember. We stand together." All the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." He reached into his pocket holding the ring inside. _I will see you soon, my love. _"Shall we? Form a circle around the soldiers. We take as many out as possible with arrows. On my signal move in. We make a last stand together. If we take out enough of them maybe the King has a chance."

The outlaws spread out firing arrows from all sides into the black knight's troops. When they had run out of arrows Robin gave the signal and the outlaws formed a circle in the center of the camp.

They found valiantly against overwhelming odds but soon began to be taken over.

Will was the first to fall. He was surrounded by three of the black knights. Djaq who was busy with two of hers own quickly dispatched them but couldn't make it to him before a sword had been ran though his stomach.

She caught him as he fell. Will looked up at her with eyes clouded by pain. Regret showed in them too. Regret for words never said.

"Djaq I should have said it long ago I guess I was scared to but I love you."

Djaq had tears rolling down her face. "I love you too, Will."

Will smiled through the pain and she leaned down to kiss him for the first and last time.

Driven my revenge she took out ten more soldiers before falling herself.

Allan was next followed by John. The big man was felled with an arrow though the heart. He had continued to fight for several minutes after being struck.

Much and Robin were left standing in the middle. They held out for a few minutes fighting back to back. Finally they were surrounded and stabbed at the same moment.

They lay side by side their life force slowly draining onto the sand.

Robin grabbed Much's hand and squeezed. "You are the best friend a man could ask for. I truly didn't deserve you. I love you, Much."

"I love you too, master. Dying isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be and I am glad to die beside you."

Robin felt Much's hand go limp in his. He pulled the ring out and held it tightly. He closed his eyes seeing various memories of the past and visions of the future.

He opened his eyes when he heard Marian call his name. He saw her floating above him looking as she had five years ago before things had gotten so bad. She held her hand out to him and smiled. "Come love its time to go."

He smiled back at her taking her hand.

The outlaws sacrifice ultimately paid off. They took out enough of the black knight's and their forces that once the King knew of the truth his private guard was able to defeat the remaining knights and save England.


End file.
